Home
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Haruka and Minako meet a few minutes after Haruka breaks up with her girlfriend. At first they seem to have nothing in common but sometimes things aren't always what they seem to be. Involve a crazy ex and what do you get? Romance ofcourse! HarukaMinako


Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

Pairing : HarukaMinako

A/N: Yumi isn't based on that character from Maria-sama ga miteru. Just in case you were wondering. I hope you'll like it.

* * *

**Home**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph

* * *

**

Haruka shrugged as she started to walk towards the front door. She could feel Yumi's eyes burning in her back. ''Haruka wait up,'' The other started. Haruka stopped but didn't turn around just yet. She very well knew what was going to come next. They had gone through this before. ''Don't go.''

The blonde tomboy took a deep breath, looking down at the bag in her hand before turning around again. She was now looking at a brunette. ''Listen, we've gone through this many times before and we always end up promising each other it's the last time. I'm sick of it. I want out.''

''You can't just say you're leaving me and then go away without listening to what I have to say.'' Yumi cried. ''I admit, we haven't been the best couple lately but we managed. I love you and as far as I know...''

''Not anymore.'' Haruka interrupted the smaller girl. She really couldn't care less about the brunette anymore. Yumi kept checking up on her wherever she went. Last time she even called Haruka's sister to ask about her whereabouts. Talking about trust. Yumi wasn't even ashamed about telling Haruka's parents all about their relationship. In fact, Haruka's mother knew every detail of what had been going on between them. ''Some things are just meant to stay private. In our case...nothing ever was a secret. My parents knew about my affair before I even started one.''

''But you had an affair!'' Yumi cried.

''You pushed me away!'' Haruka shot back. The brunette was really getting on her nerves. How many times did they have to repeat the same damn thing before she finally understood there was nothing left so save. ''You kept telling me and asking me if I was cheating on you and everytime I said 'no' you started to accuse me of lying. What kind of relationship is that? Excuse me for trying to have a little fun next to our so called relationship. All we do is fight.''

''Cheating wasn't an option. We could've talked about it.'' Yumi replied, wiping away her tears. There was no way she was going to give up Haruka. They might not have had the best relationship ever but this was worth the pain and trouble. She simply didn't want to lose the tomboy. ''I might now always show it but I love you. I want to be with you forever.''

''That's where we differ. I don't want to be with you anymore. You're a pain in the neck. All you do it complain, whine and cry when you can't get things to happen the way you want them to. I'm tired of it.'' Haruka hissed in frustration.

''I love you.'' The brunette whispered, not knowing what else to say.

''I love you too. But only your memory. I love that sweet girl you used to be. Not this pathetic being who always needs back ups just in case things are going wrong. Go ahead, tell my mother what kind of bitch I am. Tell her I cheated on you once again. Get my father to feel sorry for you and hate me more. Tell my sister all about our sex life. Nothing new you can tell them anyway.''

With that said Haruka turned around again and reached for the doorknob. Somehow she had hoped for Yumi to give up but she was proven wrong much to her dismay. ''Haruka wait!'' The other yelled. Again Haruka stopped but this time she immidiately turned around. Her eyes no longer showed any sign of emotion besides an overfload of annoyance. ''Don't leave. One more chance. I'll promise to change.''

''I've heard that before.'' Haruka took a deep breath. ''I'm sorry Yumi but no. It has gone too far already.''

''You've met someone else, haven't you?'' The smaller girl suddenly stated causing Haruka to look up in confusion.

''Where did that come from?''

The brunette blinked a couple of times before breaking down into tears once more. ''I knew it.''

''Second chance given. And look, proved yourself wrong already.'' Haruka rolled her eyes. ''I never said I met someone else and you're already assuming the worst of me.''

Yumi just shook her head. ''You're trying to lie yourself out of this one. Just admit it. You've met someone else and now you're trying to make it look like I'm the bad guy.''

''Enough of this!'' The blonde tomboy snapped, turning around again and without any further hesitation she opened the front door and started to walk away. How could she possible stay there any longer and just listen to what the other had to say. It was impossible. Behind her she could hear Yumi's voice, yelling her...no, begging her to come back. Haruka just closed her eyes, ignoring the sounds of it.

She meant what she had said earlier. She still loved that girl to death but only her memory. Not what she had become. The blonde smiled a bit. She was acting stupid now. She shouldn't be thinking about Yumi anymore. She had finally done what she always wanted and that was to get away from the bruentte. To be free again. Alone. No more responsibilities.

''Excuse me, sir...'' Suddenly a voice said. For a moment Haruka feared it would be that crappy ex of hers again but when she turned around she was looking right into the blue eyes of a blonde girl. ''You lost your...'' She blushed slightly before handing Haruka a dark blue wallet. ''It fell out of your pocket just a few seconds ago.''

Haruka smiled and took the wallet from the girl. ''Thanks a lot. Don't know what would've happened without you.''

The blonde girl giggled. ''Someone else would probably have given you your wallet back then.''

''Or kept it.'' Haruka said. She didn't know why but somehow she couldn't stop smiling all of a sudden. There was something about this girl that made her forget all about her earlier frustrations. ''How could I ever repay you?''

''N-no need for that sir.'' The girl's blush grew ever deeper. ''I just returned something that was yours.''

''I insist. At least let me buy you a drink.'' The tomboy suggested. After all, it was kind of warm outside and Haruka had to admit that she was thirsty herself.

''R-eally, it was nothing.'' The blonde tried again but Haruka's mind was obviously set.

''Haruka Ten'ou.'' The tomboy said, extending a hand. The smaller girl greatfully shook it.

''Minako Aino. A pleasure to meet you.'' Haruka just nodded before gesturing for the other to follow her. She knew for a fact that there was a small cafe a few blocks away from their current position. Minako simply followed the taller woman.

Minako was fully aware of the fact she couldn't just trust any random person on the streets but somehow she knew she could trust Haruka. When she looked up again they were standing in front of a small cafe called 'Avalon's highway'. ''Strange name for a cafe.'' Minako mentioned.

The taller woman just smiled and nodded. ''They called it Avalon's highway because this place was built on a highway called Avalon. Sounds a bit of a cliché but I think it's a somewhat nice idea.'' Haruka took a deep breath. She would probably never see this place again. She had already decided that she was going to move away from Tokyo. If she was going to stay here then it was only a matter of time before Yumi had found her again.

''You don't look so happy.'' Minako suddenly commented causing Haruka to look down at the girl. ''Something wrong, bad memories of this place?''

''More or less.'' Haruka whispered. She hadn't even noticed that she was such an easy person to read. Her smile faded. ''Let's order something. Anything you prefer?''

''Milkshake.'' Minako mused. She could clearly see through the other's façade. Haruka wasn't half as happy or cheerful she he claimed to be.

''Milkshake it is.'' Haruka said before walking over to the counter. Minako just sat down on a bench which stood a few metres away from the entrance of the cafe. It was really getting warm outside. It was obvious that the summer had started. Minako loved this time of the year. Everywhere you went you could hear birds sing. Even the usually dark and empty looking fields were full of flowers now.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed someone's eyes on her. When she looked up again she saw Haruka standing in front of her, holding a milkshake in one hand and a beer in the other one. ''Isn't it a bit early to be drinking?''

Haruka shrugged and handed the smaller girl her milkshake. ''I don't think so. I've got something to celebrate.''

Minako giggled. ''Men always seem to find comfort in alcohol.''

''True,'' Haruka said, smirking a bit. It was obvious that Minako thought she was a guy. She wouldn't be the first to think so though. ''That's because men are just...''

''You do realize that whatever you are going to say next is going to be used against you, right?'' Minako cut the other off. She usually wasn't the type to easily get pass her shyness when being in front of new people but somehow she had a different feeling around Haruka. To her it felt like they had been friend forever. Which was kind of strange considering the fact they had only met a few minutes ago.

''Do you realize that I'm female right?'' Haruka asked, copying Minako's sentence.

The smaller blonde blinked a couple of times before turning red once again. ''W-what... I mean, oh my god... I'm so sorry!'' Quickly she bowed her head.

''Hey, hey... Don't worry about it.'' Haruka laughed slightly. ''It happens all the time.''

''Still...being compared to a guy...'' Minako paused for a moment. ''Never mind. I'm sorry. I'd better be going now. I don't want to miss my flight.''

''Flight?'' Haruka repeated as she watched Minako get up again.

''Yeah. I'm moving back to London with my family today.'' Minako smiled sadly. ''I wish I could stay here though. I like Japan.''

Haruka nodded. ''You could always stay here. With your friends or something. Maybe you could even get your own appartment.''

''I wish I could but all my friends are still living with their parents as well. I don't want to bother them. One of my friends owns the Hikawa shrine though but I can't ask her. She knows that I used to have a crush on her and ever since she's acting a bit distant towards me.''

Haruka was surprised by this. ''So you like...girls?''

The smaller girl gazed down at the ground beneath her. ''You're disgusted, aren't you?''

''Not at all.'' Haruka placed a hand on Minako's shoulder. ''I've dated another girl for three years. Until today that is.''

Minako looked up again, a questioning look on her face. ''So that's why you're so sad? The two of you broke up...''

''Yep. But I'm not sad. More likely relieved that it's over.'' Haruka paused for a moment. She really didn't feel like discussing Stella again. ''Shall I drive you to the airport or are you planning on going home first?''

''Uhm, actually...'' Minako blushed. ''Seeing as we got a lot in common and I know it sounds a bit awkward and not to mention weird and...''

''Just say what's on your mind.'' Haruka interrupted the obviously nervous girl.

''Maybe we could move in together. You said had bad memories of this place and well...''

Haruka smiled. She had only known this girl for less than twenty minutes and already she was asking to move in together. At first she wanted to laugh at the idea but after giving it a second thought she decided that maybe it wasn't as bad as if sounded. ''For the hell of it...''

Minako closed one eye, fearing the worst.

''Why not...'' Haruka finished causing Minako to look up again. The look on her face was a mix between confusion as well as happiness. This meant she wouldn't have to move out of Japan.

''R-really?''

''Really.'' Haruka nodded. ''You seem like a very nice girl. And like you said, we've got a few things in common. I'd like to see what else we've got in common.''

''Oh!'' Minako chirped before hugging the taller woman. ''Thank you! thank you! Thank you!''

Haruka laughed before putting her arms around Minako. ''You're welcome little one...'' After all, this could also work in her own advantage. ''I still have to find myself a place though.''

''Kicked out?'' Minako wondered out loud before she had even realized it. She looked up, ready to apologize but the look on Haruka's face told her there was no need for it. Everything was alright.

-----

_A few Months later..._

Yumi gazed up at the house in front of her. It felt weird to be here. She hadn't seen Haruka for months. She had tried to contact the blonde tomboy ofcourse but in vain. She never picked up the phone. It had been quite some time ago since someone accidentally told Yumi about Haruka's current position but finally she had taken the courage to try and get her loved one back.

Surely she had dated a few other women in the past few months but she had come to realize she really loved Haruka. She didn't want to be without the other any longer. She also had to admit that she was surprised with the fact that Haruka was now living in the woods.

She gazed around. There weren't any other houses built near Haruka's. The last store and gas station she had seen had been a few miles away from here. She now looked back at the house in front of her. Would Haruka be home? How was Haruka going to react upon seeing her again? She really didn't know. And the worst thing of it was, she didn't want to find out either.

Yumi simply took a deep breath before walking up to the front lawn. She decided to take slow steps just in case she would decide not to go though with this. She had done a lot of reflecting on what had happened between her and Haruka. She had come to find that Haruka was right. They hadn't shared much passion of the years they were together. But she was willing to change that. No, she wanted to change that.

She was now facing the front door. After a few more minutes of deciding whether to go for it or not she just knocked on the front door. Somehow she hoped that Haruka wasn't home. On the other hand she couldn't help it but feel excited about seeing Haruka again.

It didn't take long before someone finally answered the door because about a few seconds later someone opened it. Yumi was surprised to see blonde girl. She was wearing a red ribbon in her hair and was wearing a blue summer dress that matched the colour of her eyes. ''I'm sorry,'' Yumi stammered. ''I think I've got the wrong address.'' It was almost impossible but this girl surely wasn't Haruka.

The blonde giggled. ''This is the only house in the neighbourhood though.''

''Do you happen to know Haruka Ten'ou then?'' The brunette asked.

The blonde at the door simply nodded and stepped aside. ''Please enter. Haruka will be home soon.''

''Thanks.'' Yumi said, smiling greatfully although she was now slightly feeling intimidated by the blonde. Could it be that Haruka was dating this girl? Impossible. It couldn't be. Haruka liked dangerous girls. Girls who could offer her some excitement and competition. Not girls like this blonde. _'Probably the maid or something.'_ Yumi told herself before stepping inside.

''No problem. Please make yourself comfortable.'' The blonde said as she guided Yumi to the livingroom. The brunette couldn't help it but feel a bit surprised upon seeing the livingroom. This clearly had written Haruka all over it. ''Minako Aino.'' Yumi heard the other say next to her. Slowly she turned around to face the blonde.

They shook hands. ''Yumi Sumiregawa.''

''A pleasure to meet you. Could I get you anything to drink?'' Minako now asked, her smile never disappearing from her face.

Just when Yumi was about to answer the door to the livingroom opened, revealing a taller blonde. ''I'm home.'' Haruka yawned as she threw her jacket on the couch. Then she turned around to face Minako. ''Mina...'' She immidiately closed her mouth again when she saw Yumi. ''What...''

''Oh, this is Yumi Sumiregawa... She was looking for you.'' Minako whispered, not understanding why Haruka was looking as if she had just seen a ghost. ''Welcome home.'' And with that she walked over to Haruka and placed a small kiss on the tomboy's cheek.

''Hey Ruka. Long time no see.'' Yumi managed to say. Haruka hadn't changed one bit. She smiled a bit, still not knowing what to think of Minako.

''How did you find me?'' Haruka hissed. She had no intention of pretending nothing ever happened between the two of them.

''Ayano told me...'' Yumi replied. She had already feared that Haruka would act like this. ''I want to talk.''

Haruka took a deep breath, looking at Minako and then back at Yumi. ''Get out of my house and don't come back.''

''W-what?'' The brunette stammered, stepping back. ''Aren't you going to listen to what I've got to say?'' The tomboy shook her head, gesturing for Minako to leave. The smaller girl didn't even bother to ask about it and just walked out of the livingroom into the kitchen.

''Listen Yumi, you and I have nothing left to talk about. You're history. I don't know why you think you can just walk into my house and pretend to be long lost friends or something like that but let me tell you something, it's not appreciated.''

''I've missed you.'' The brunette whispered, deciding to ignore the cold tone in the other's voice.

''I can't say the same about you. Now get lost.'' Haruka hissed. She usually wasn't the type to easily get angry like this but when it came down to Yumi it became a different kind of story.

''I want you back.'' Yumi whispered.

''I want you out of my house.'' The taller woman stated. She was this close to losing her temper. The only reason why she hadn't started yelling yet was because of Minako who was still in the next room. She really didn't want to involve her.

''I love you.'' Yumi was now on the verge of breaking down into tears. ''You were right Ruka. I was wrong. I did a few things I shouldn't have done. You did them too but it's ok. We can make thing work out.''

''SHUT UP!'' Haruka yelled. She had done it. For the first time since she and Yumi broke up she had raised her voice. ''I was doing fine until you showed up. Get lost. I don't want you anymore.''

The door to the kitchen opened, revealing Minako who held a shocked look on her face. ''Ruka?'' She started. ''Is everything alright?'' Her eyes now fell on Yumi who was crying.

Haruka just ignored Minako's presence and turned back to look at Yumi. ''Get out.''

''Haruka...'' Yumi hesitated for a moment.

''Please leave.'' Minako asked, placing her hand on Yumi's shoulder. ''I think it's better if you leave now.''

''Don't touch me!'' Yumi hissed, pushing Minako away.

Immidiately Haruka reacted. Before Yumi even knew what was happening Haruka had pushed her against the wall. Her eyes betrayed her emotions though. This surely wasn't what the brunette had expected. The look on Haruka's face showed nothing was emptyness. ''Don't.ever.touch.her.again.'' Haruka pressed.

''Ruka, it's alright. Let her go.'' Minako begged, trying desperately to pull Haruka away from the brown haired girl. She had never seen Haruka like this before.

''You!'' Yumi yelled, ignoring the pain that went through her body. She just focussed on Minako with an angered look in her eyes. ''You're the one who stole my Haruka. You're the reason she left me!''

''W-what?'' Minako stammered. _'So this was that girl she was talking about back then?'_ She had never asked Haruka about her ex after they met. She never saw the use in it.

''Don't be fooled!'' Yumi cried. ''Haruka will cheat on you again. She probably is sleeping with someone else already. She's going to find someone new. Haruka is just like a teenager in love. She gets tired of it eventually!''

''Shut up...'' Haruka warned the brunette, pressing her arm against the girl's neck a bit harder.

''I can't breathe...'' Yumi said, trying hard to get some air.

''Ruka, let her go.'' Minako begged. She didn't like the brunette but she really didn't like the idea of Haruka almost killing this girl either. Upon hearing her girlfriend's voice Haruka released Yumi who fell to the ground, coughing.

''You're a freaking maniac!'' She yelled when she recovered. ''I hate you!''

''Tell a lie a thousand times and maybe you'll fall for it yourself.'' Haruka whispered, clenching her fists. With that she watched Yumi get up from the ground and without any further warning she walked out of the livingroom. A few seconds later they heard the front door close.

Haruka took a deep breath before walking over to the couch. With that she fell down on it, holding her head in her hands. She really didn't know what she was going to do now. She surely had a lot of explaining to do. She could feel Minako's eyes on her. ''I'm sorry.'' Minako finally said causing Haruka to look up again with a questioning look in her eyes. Why was she apologizing? ''I shouldn't have let her in.''

The tomboy smiled a bit. ''It's alright. You didn't know. Now come here...'' With that she took Minako's hand in her own and pulled the smaller girl on her lap. ''I'm the one who is sorry. There was no need for me...'' She was cut off by Minako's finger on her lips.

''You don't have to explain, love.'' Minako whispered.

This was something Haruka really loved about the smaller blonde. She never had to explain herself. Somehow Minako always understood her. It was strange but somehow she had the feeling she should be thanking Yumi for being who she used to be. If they hadn't fought that day she would've never met Minako.

''I love you.'' Haruka whispered before closing the gap between them by pressing her lips against her girlfriend's. Minako just smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck.

A few moments later they pulled back again. ''I love you too.'' Minako giggled before closing her eyes and resting her head against Haruka's shoulder.

**The End

* * *

**

Sorry about Yumi but I was kind of frustrated when I wrote this so I needed a character to take it out on. Originally planned for Yumi to be Michiru but someone convinced me not to do that, XD. Let me know what you think.


End file.
